Letters to Blythe
by Balanced
Summary: Blythe only wants one thing for Mother's Day. House, in his own way, gets it for her.


**Author's Note: I haven't forgotten about Dynamic. The next chapter is just annoyingly tricky. As for this story: House is OOC, but I know that. I figure that most people (myself included) are a little OOC when we're talking to our parents. This takes place a couple of days before Mother's Day. And please read and review.**

**Oh, and this is probably going to have other parts to it eventually. Wilson, maybe Cuddy. Maybe Cameron. I don't know yet. So I'm leaving it as a Work in Progress, just in case I decide to add onto it later. Oh, and by the way, the parts with Wilson and House may seem a bit slashy, but they aren't supposed to be at all. I view their friendship as just that. Friendship.**

**  
**

**_Letters to Blythe_**

_Dear Mom-_

_The other night, when on the phone, I asked you what you wanted for Mother's Day. Your reply of, "I just want you to be happy," must have hit a nerve or something, because I'm sending this insert with a too-sappy card._

_Ten Things that Make Me, Gregory House, Happy_

_1. Every Tuesday, without fail, I enter the room and one of my ducklings, Dr. Cameron, passes me a cup of fresh coffee. Hers is the only coffee that doesn't suck beyond repair, and she only makes it one day a week. I think she's possibly trying to take a stand for women's rights. You know, a sort of "Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean that I have to make the coffee every day," mentality. She's like that. I think she'd be making a much better point if she wasn't spending so much time having sex with Dr. Chase on top of lab tables, but that's just me._

_2. I know that Dad (and you, probably) are not all that thrilled about the motorcycle, but it annoys the hell out of Wilson when he sees it, instead of my car, in my parking space. Sometimes, if he's particularly grouchy, he'll bite Cuddy's head off, leaving her to snap back that he can add an additional two hours to his clinic duty for the day, since clearly he needs the human connection as well. The clinic is less monotonous when Wilson is trapped there too._

_3. Once a month, my landlady brings me chocolate chip cookies that she made herself. This has been the case for almost 10 years, and there don't seem to by any signs that it is going to stop any time soon. She's elderly and the first time you meet her, you expect that she's either going to talk you to death, or try to set you up with her daughter with the "great personality;" however she surprised me by doing neither. When I told her (the first time she came by) that I don't consume food prepared by people with which I am unfamiliar, she said that her son was in Kentucky, and I reminded her of him. Figuring that she probably wasn't going to "off" someone that is paying her money, I took a bite, and was hooked. They're not as good as your's, but we all do what we can to get by._

_4. The woman that cuts my hair is a pregnant lesbian. Each time I go in for a haircut, she tells me about the troubles she is having with her lesbian partner. Evidently, it is really bothering her girlfriend that she chose to carry her ex boyfriend's child. I know this may be little more than you would want to know, but believe it or not, this is one of the things that truly makes me happy. She has way bigger problems than anyone else I know._

_5. A year or so ago, I solved a case that had been picking at my brain for over 12 years. The three that had been accepted for fellowships were there, and up until the moment the test proved I was right about the diagnosis, they had thought I was crazy. I like that memory._

_6. When you told me a couple of days ago that Wilson called you regarding the episode with the "uppers," I suppose I should confess that I felt very relieved. I know I never gave you the full story about everything that happened this year, and though I love you dearly, I won't. But I can say that a part of me really believed that maybe I was going to do that thing I do sometimes. Push things until they break. Actually, I thought I had. I thought, when you called me in January and told me you hadn't heard from him in a while, that maybe our friendship wouldn't make it through. I suppose I can tell you that things went through the blender-that since Thanksgiving... It got complicated. But when you said that you spoke to him, and you gave me the lecture concerning the dangers of drugging my friends (friend), I began thinking that it might turn out alright._

_7. There's a McDonald's about 10 minutes from the hospital. The manager over there thinks I'm unbelievably good looking, so she gives me an extra medium fry when I go inside to eat. One time, when Wilson went in with me, and said something (in jest) about my leg, she added pepper to his iced tea. While he was coughing off to the side, she gave me a conspiring wink._

_8. Every Monday I get an e-mail alerting me as to which movies are going to be released the next day to DVD. I pull up each of these movies, and the one with the worst reviews is the one that I encourage Wilson to pick up if he happens to come by that weekend. We watch it, and mock it mercilessly, all the while in complete contempt that we cannot pull our eyes from the television._

_9. I think there is a distinct possibility that I was able to get Wilson and Bonnie's dog, Hector, addicted to Vicodin._

_10. I love you. Just so we're clear._

_Love,  
Greg_

_P.S. Happy Mother's Day._


End file.
